Bloxx
Bloxx is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Segmentasapien from the planet Polyominus. Appearance Bloxx's appearance looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He's mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue. As seen in Arrested Development, as an 11 year old (with current Omnitrix), Bloxx seemed a little smaller. Bloxx wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Bloxx_Arrested_4.PNG|11 yaer old Bloxx in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Bloxx's shapeshifting powers allow him to transform into multiple things, such as a wall, catapult, cage, etc. If Bloxx's body is damaged/broken he can easily reform the broken pieces immediately. Bloxx is very dense and durable as seen in The More Things Change: Part 1 where he escaped an explosion unscathed. Bloxx has enhanced strength as he was able to throw a car with one hand. Weaknesses Despite his shape-changing abilities, Bloxx can be broken when hit with enough force, but can easily reform himself right after. Bloxx is vulnerable to acids as shown when the Screegit spat acid at him. Omniverse *Bloxx makes his first appearance in The More Things Change: Part 1. **Bloxx saved Mr. Baumann's shop from being destroyed with Rook's help. *In A Jolt From The Past, **Bloxx battled Fistrick and his gang. *In Have I Got A Deal For You, **Bloxx battled the Screegit and then contained it long enough for Prof. Hokestar to revert the Screegit to its original form. *In Many Happy Returns, **Bloxx stopped a Tetramand ship from attacking his team. *In Arrested Development, **11 year old Bloxx defeated the Dimension 12 robots. *In Bros In Space, **Bloxx made the process of extracting the Amber Ogia on Revonnah easier. *In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, **Bloxx saved himself and Rook when they crashed. *In Rules Of Engagement, **Bloxx blocked the way of Julie and Hervé and starts to explain himself to Julie. *In Rad, **Bloxx tried to catch the Gracklflint but failed and helped Rad Dudesman to make a trap to it. *In T.G.I.S. **Bloxx appeared in a cameo to save Zak Saturday from Argost. *In Oh Mother Where Art Thou, **Bloxx was used to confront Ma Vreedle. *In For a Few Brains More, **''Bloxx removed Azmuth's brain from Albedo, and is defeated by Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse 16 year old Ben *The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Bros In Space'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' (accidental transformation; intended alien was Big Chill) *''Rules Of Engagement'' *''Rad'' *''T.G.I.S.'' (cameo) *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' *''For a Few Brains More'' 11 year old Ben *''Arrested Development'' (present day; accidental transformation, intended alien was Shocksquatch) Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Ben 10 Omniverse: Battle For Power *Ben 10: Game Creator *Return of Psyphon *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile only) *Duel of the Duplicates *Ben 10: Slammers Video Games Bloxx_OV_..png|Bloxx in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ov_2,_6.jpg|Bloxx in Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Ben 10: Omniverse *Bloxx is a playable alien character in the game. (Not on DS and 3DS) Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Bloxx is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Toys *4" Bloxx *Mini Figure Rook and Bloxx *Rook and Translucent Bloxx *2 Inch Mini Figures Bloxx *Alien Creation Figures Bloxx and Four Arms *Bloxx (DNA Alien Figure) *4" Translucent Bloxx Trivia *Bloxx was revealed in a Bandai Toy Fair for Ben 10: Omniverse. *Bloxx strongly resembles Gutsman.exe from Megaman Battle Network. *The closed captions have one "x" on Bloxx's name instead of two. *Bloxx is featured on disc one of Ben 10: Omniverse - Vol. 2 Heroes Rise. See Also */Gallery/ *Build-A-Guy (Dimension 23 Equivalent) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Elastic Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Non-Humanoid Alien Species Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Regenerating Aliens